


Shopping Trip

by simonsfanfics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Mingyu, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo bring a dildo back to the hotel after going shopping.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Shopping Trip

“Guess what we bought?!” Mingyu shouted as he flung the door open and marched into the hotel room, Wonwoo walking in after him and laying down on the bed next to the leader. Seungcheol put down his phone and looked up, however before he could say anything Mingyu dumped a bag onto the foot of Seungcheol’s bed and a huge dido fell out.

“Please tell me no one saw you buy that.” Seungcheol groaned, not wanting to imagine what would happen if someone had spotted them coming out of a sex shop. 

“Don’t worry we were careful.” Mingyu assured Seungcheol before picking up the dildo and sitting down on his other side. “And I hope you know we’re using this.”

“Fine, we can use it tonight.” Seungcheol agreed, still somewhat concerned about them being seen.

“No we’re using it now.” Mingyu replied shaking his head, reaching down and grabbing the front of Seungcheol’s sweatpants.

Seungcheol groaned as Mingyu massaged his dick which slowly hardened under the younger’s talented hands. Wonwoo gripped Seungcheol’s jaw and turned the older’s head towards him, dragging Seungcheol into a passionate kiss. 

Mingyu pushed Seungcheol’s pants down, the leader’s now fully hard cock springing free and pulsing with excitement. Seungcheol groaned as he felt Mingyu’s hot mouth engulf his aching erection, breaking the kiss with Wonwoo to tilt his head back and let the pleasure wash over him. 

Wonwoo moved down the bed until he was lying next to Mingyu, pushing the younger off of Seungcheol and sucking the thick cock into his own mouth. Seungcheol groaned as the pair went back and forth, each trying to outdo the other as they blew their leader.

Seungcheol was so blissed out he barely noticed when Mingyu pulled off of his cock and lifted his muscular legs before pressing a lube covered finger against his tight hole. Seungcheol rarely bottomed, preferring to be the one doing the fucking, but Wonwoo’s mouth felt so good he decided tonight he’d make an exception.

Mingyu easily slid a finger into Seungcheol, exploring the older’s tight hole for a moment before quickly sliding a second finger in alongside the first. Seungcheol broaned and arched his back as Mingyu scissored him open, already having a sense of where this was going.

Seungcheol’s assumptions were confirmed when Mingyu slid his fingers out and replaced them with the dildo, Seungcheol gulping as he stared at the thick eight inch toy. Mingyu carefully lined up the toy and after getting a nod from Seungcheol, pushed it into the leader. 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol groaned deeply as Mingyu slowly pushed the dildo inside, Wonwoo eagerly bobbing on Seungcheol’s cock to distract the older from the stretch of the thick toy going deeper and deeper inside of him.

“You should bottom more often.” Mingyu noted once the toy was completely buried inside of Seungcheol. “You look great with a dick up your ass, even if it is a fake one.”

“Shut up.” Seungcheol groaned, however Mingyu found it hard to take the older boy seriously when Seungcheol let out a loud moan as Mingyu slowly pulled the dildo out, only to thrust it roughly back into the tight hole.

Seungcheol grabbed the sheets and arched his back, accidentally gagging Wonwoo with his dick as he pushed it deeper into the boy’s mouth. Wonwoo pushed Seungcheol’s hips back down, forcing the older still as he went back to bobbing on the pulsing cock.

The pair continued working Seungcheol for another few minutes when Mingyu looked towards Wonwoo. “You think we should turn it on?” 

“Definitely.” Wonwoo answered, pulling off Seungcheol to smirk up at Mingyu before diving back down and sucking Seungcheol back into his mouth.

“What do you me- FUCK!” Seungcheol’s question was cut off when the dildo inside of him started vibrating, the tip pulsing right against Seungcheol’s prostate. 

A string of moans fell from Seungcheol’s mouth as his body was overwhelmed by mind numbing pleasure. Grabbing Wonwoo’s head, Seungcheol roughly forced the boy up and down on his pulsing cock, sending him flying towards his orgasm.

With a guttural moan Seungcheol came, choking Wonwoo on his cock as he filled the boy’s waiting mouth with his cum. Not wanting to miss out, Mingyu pushed Wonwoo aside and sucked the still spraying tip into his own mouth, gulping down Seungcheol’s thick load.

Once Seungcheol finished cumming Wonwoo turned the dildo off and carefully pulled it out of the spasming hole. Wonwoo placed it on the bed before dragging Mingyu into a passionate kiss, each tasting Seungcheol’s cum in the other’s mouth as the oldest came down from his orgasm.

“I’m going to get you back for that.” Seungcheol told Mingyu, still catching his breath.

“Do it then.” Mingyu replied with a smirk and Seungcheol sprung into action at the younger’s smug expression.

Seungcheol pinned Mingyu against the mattress before turning towards Wonwoo and giving the boy the brief instruction of ‘strip him’, which Wonwoo did without hesitation. Once Mingyu was naked Seungcheol flipped him onto his stomach, pressing Mingyu into the mattress as he grabbed the boy’s round ass before spreading the bouncy cheeks to expose Mingyu’s tight hole. 

Mingyu groaned as he felt the cool hotel room air hit his twitching hole, but Seungcheol ignored the noise. Picking up the dildo, Seungcheol smeared more lube onto it and lined it up with Mingyu’s entrance, Wonwoo having stripped his own clothes and was now jerking himself off as he watched the scene unfold before him.

“You wanna be a tease,” Seungcheol growled in Mingyu’s ear, a firm grip on the younger’s hip holding him still. “Then this is what you get.”

Seungcheol punctuated the last word by shoving all eight inches of the toy into Mingyu, the younger howling with pleasure as he was suddenly filled by the thick dildo. Seungcheol grabbed Mingyu’s head and pulled it up so Wonwoo could see Mingyu’s face before he turned on the highest vibration setting and roughly fucked Mingyu with the toy.

Mingyu fell apart in seconds, tears streaming down his cheeks and his dick twitching with need. Seungcheol reached down and grabbed Mingyu’s cock, barely stroking it before Mingyu came. Moaning desperately and clenching around the vibrating toy, Mingyu covered the sheets with his cum before collapsing, the toy inside of him continuing to buzz against his sweet spot.

Seungcheol pulled the dildo out of Mingyu and turned it off, leaning down to whisper in the fucked out boy’s ear. “You’re not done yet baby. Now Wonwoo’s gonna fuck you, then I’m going to have my fun.”

Mingyu moaned at the words as Wonwoo got up and moved behind Mingyu. Wonwoo groaned as he pushed his rock hard cock into Mingyu, the younger’s hole swallowing him up. With a look from Seungcheol Wonwoo started moving, pounding hard into Mingyu’s clenching hole. Wonwoo was already close from watching Seungcheol wreck Mingyu with the dildo and from the way Mingyu’s hole was gripping him, Wonwoo knew he wouldn’t last long.

While Wonwoo hammered into Mingyu Seungcheol moved in front of the boy, lifting Mingyu’s head up and pushing his cock down Mingyu’s throat. Mingyu groaned and worked his tongue along the thick shaft, Wonwoo’s hard thrusts forcing Mingyu to take Seungcheol even deeper into his mouth.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Wonwoo started picking up his pace and was soon slamming mercilessly into Mingyu as he chased his orgasm. Letting out a gasp, Wonwoo came, pumping his load deep into the younger. Mingyu moaned as he felt Wonwoo’s cum filling him, the older carefully pulling out before collapsing onto the bed. 

Seungcheol lifted Mingyu off of his dick before moving behind the younger to inspect his fucked out hole. Seungcheol groaned as he watched a small stream of cum flow from Mingyu’s puffy hole, gathering the escaped fluid on the tip of his cock and pushing it back inside Mingyu. Once he’d finished pushing all the cum back into the younger Seungcheol flipped Mingyu onto his back and roughly shoved his entire dick into the clenching hole.

Mingyu groaned as he felt Seungcheol’s thick cock fill him, the leader not giving Mingyu a moment to adjust and immediately setting a brutal pace. Seungcheol held Mingyu’s hips tightly as he pounded into the boy, Mingyu moaning desperately as Seungcheol slammed repeatedly into his prostate. 

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said as he continued plowing into Mingyu, “Come help Mingyu finish.”

Wonwoo lazily moved towards them, grabbing onto Mingyu’s thick shaft and stroking it slowly. Mingyu moaned loudly, the combination of Seungcheol’s cock slamming into his prostate and Wonwoo’s hand working his aching erection proving too much for him. 

With a loud groan Mingyu came, drenching his own stomach in cum as his dick pumped rope after rope of cum onto his abs. Seungcheol growled as Mingyu’s hole spasmed around him, nails digging into Mingyu’s hips as he gripped them even tighter and fucked into the clenching hole even harder.

“FUCK!” Seungcheol shouted, slamming balls deep into Mingyu and adding his load to the already cum filled hole. 

Panting, Seungcheol carefully pulled out of Mingyu and collapsed onto the bed. Still coming down from his high, Mingyu cuddled up to Seungcheol and Wonwoo curled up on the leader’s other side. 

“Did you like what we found?” Mingyu asked once they’d all caught their breath.

“Oh yeah.” Seungcheol said, groaning as he rolled onto his back. “I loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is so far from what I had planned when I started but it's fine. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.
> 
> Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.


End file.
